Eftie Lunar
Eftie Lunar is a female Oscarian from Oscaris-4. She is the biological partner of Isharos Lunar, and the biological mother of their respective child, Dalvix Lunar.. Biography Early Life Eftie was born and conceived within Oscar Foxtrot Three, a research facility located in a distant cold planet of unknown name due to her father and presumably her mother investigating a new breed of spice, in 1993. Her parents eventually had to leave Eftie on the planet after they receive a distress call from Oscaris-4, as her father was also a powerful military general. In 2002, when she was nine, the facility received the arrival of an uninvited guest, an alien from an unknown sector in the galaxy, the alien seemed apparently sick and its companion died from the crash. Soon after the alien ship's arrival the crew of the facility started to get ill, many of them dying due to the apparent infection caused by the alien and the ship. The facility's inhabitants started to leave the facility and enter the cold and dangerous environment of the planet. During this time, Eftie became closer to the alien, whom the rest of researchers had isolated in a futile attempt to contain the disease, she helped him escape in a childish impulse of an unfairness feeling. The two of them escaped the containment area and hid outside the facility. Eftie's father later returned to search for her, but found the facility abandoned and ravaged. He gave up, and returned to Oscaris-4. Some days after another ship arrived to the planet, a friendly ship that beamed down a captain, the captain stated that he was coming from the facility's sponsors since the researchers were no longer replying to their transmissions. The Researchers explained their situation, and also mentioned the facility's precious child: Eftie. While the captain inspected the facility, he came to find Eftie and the alien on the supply area, whom had returned when seeing a transporter beam from the outside. To the captain's surprise, Eftie was immune to the virus. The dying alien explained (literally in a nutshell) that the virus was taking over the researchers, and it was a matter of time before they turned unpredictably insane. The alien insisted the Captain to take Eftie out of the planet. The Captain and the Oscarian girl rushed across the facility as the rest of its inhabitants lost their minds and turned into aggressive psychopaths. Their attempts to kill Eftie and the captain were futile due to the Captain's abilities. The two beamed out of the planet leaving the researchers to their own. The captain was able to isolate the virus's antibodies from Eftie, but then discovered that a spore of the virus has entered his body. Choking, the captain cryogenically froze Eftie, and put her in an escape pod, where she drifted for decades, completely dormant until someone could save her. By the time the captain was able to successfully eject Eftie from his ship, his last actions were to send the formula for the vaccine before the virus finally overcame him. Prisoner of the Garadreads In mid-May of 2012, an unmanned Garadread Probe encountered the cryogenically dormant Eftie inside the escape pod. It picked up the pod, and traveled to a nearby Garadread colony. The probe extracted the frozen Eftie, and the Garadreads began to thaw her. In a few hours, a 16-year-old Eftie was unfrozen, and she became conscious. She then looked around, slightly afraid due to the Garadreads's demonic appearance. Eftie then thanked the Garadreads for reviving her, and told them that she would return to her home planet, knowing her father would be worried sick. One Garadread by the name of Tesiot, feeling thanked by someone who has no idea for what the Garadreads are, eventually decided to let her go. However, the probe published its analysis of Eftie, revealing great bioweapon potential in her body. Tesiot immediately changed his mind about letting her go, and demanded she stay. Eftie refused, and that angered Tesiot. Eftie was then taken by force and sent to Jailix-ξ, where Garadread scientists started to experiment on her. The probe's analysis mentioned that a cocktail of unique compounds produced by her mammary glands could be reverse-engineered and spliced to create a powerful pathogenic weapon. However, since female Oscarians are only able to produce milk in small amounts, Eftie was then injected with intimate hormones, putting her in an artificial "heat" which not only amplified the growth of her mammary glands. When extracting this, she was put on a machine that injected a hypnotic drug that put her in artificial heat. The Garadreads then refined the compounds, and were able to create a pathogen known as "Eftie-Virus 001". The virus would eventually be called just "Eftievirus". Meeting her love This was around a year after Eftie was first imprisoned. Tricked by the Mysterious Alien from Yrtnes Reenigne δ, Isharos Lunar was also imprisoned on Jailix-ξ. There, he met a free Conqrix trooper. The trooper didn't want to kill him, and actually helped him escape. With Isharos free from the cell, Eftie eventually notice the Ardoxilixionus, and called for his attention. After telling Isharos why she is prisoner, Isharos falls in love with her, then sets her free. They, along with the Conqrix soldier, cause a total prison riot, and escpae the prison planet, and return to Naramat. That is when they realize that another threat looms behind the mask of the Garadread might, and that the Mysterious Aliens are planning something. However, there is a new threat that could harm them and all they love, and that threat is much more urgent when they return home to Naramat... The Paxos Now that the trio have returned to Naramat, they find a Rudith and a Cheemi sweet-talking and questioning Isharos's status. Isharos pokes his head, surprising and angering Rudith. Rudith asks if he was hurt, imprisoned, or tricked, and Isharos mentioned it was all of the above. Eftie is oblivious to Isharos's feelings to her at this point. As the Dreadarok invasion of Dreadiah was planned ahead, Isharos, Eftie, and the Conqrix trooper sneak into the Garadread Barracks, where a worker plans to target Epindol with the Eftievirus, but was foiled by Eftie's pistol. However, the Garadread was able to sound the alarm as his headless body quickly shut down and died due to the lethal wound that used to be his head. Eftie hacked the Uber Turrets, allowing the Dreadarok invasion force to quickly take over Dreadiah. With the Garadreads defeated, the group finally went back to Naramat for a much-needed rest. However, Rudith tells Eftie and the gang that Dreadiah was never touched! It was as if the entire invasion never happened, even though it did! With knowledge that the enemy has reality-rewriting technology, Cheemi tells of someone who can help them with universe problems. That individual is Curtin. On the way to Lepidoptrix, they encounter a Reality Eraser, a Paxoliniolionus warship capable of rewriting the source code of the universe. It was eventually destroyed. When the gang finally arrived on Lepidoptrix, they saw a simple tribe of caterpillars, butterflies, and chrysalises. They turned out to be Cartonians. They eventually found Curtin's house, and found Curtin and his friends, Gelnarta Whisp, and Plytha. The girls were angry about what is causing the malicious activity, either as it being the doing of Nitruc, or that the Paxos are infecting the source code to rewrite the laws of the multiverse. Plytha will be even more appalled if her father were to find out... ...aaaand he found out. Spode: A Mysterious Alien, appears behind the group, and is very angered. He will never forgive the Paxoliniolionus species for their crimes against the universal source code. Spode predicted four outcomes, but cannot interpret them. He did predict three strategies that can be used to fight the Paxos. While Isharos makes some decisions, Commander Milod betrays them by kidnapping Eftie. Eftie is brought back to Jailix-ξ. While Milod watches her suffer with pleasure, here Aliag is holding Milod's monetary payment for bringing Eftie back to the Garadreads. Beginning the Purge Device Eftie is a prisoner again, but this time, a new ally appears and sets her free again. Either it was a side effect of the drugs, or that she is naturally falling in love with Isharos. She is twenty years old, and is a full adult. When she is sent back to Naramat, she discovers that Isharos made new allies and grew a bit jealous of Plytha (she kept that to herself, thinking Plytha would take Isharos from her). It turns out that Eftie finally grew to love Isharos. Isharos doesn't know he is being loved back, even though he was in love with her longer than she was in love with him. Meanwhile, Doctor Whoosie discusses why he is in this timeline, and that the Eftievirus was the cause of his timeline's destruction. The doctor than had plans to create a "Purge Device" that will purge the Eftievirus from the galaxy in a blink. So the gang headed to Cradgerpy, and with the help of Neoruks, Kleekoonanonis, and Thistils, the stage was set to create the Purge Device. One of the first parts required were Quantum Drivers from Section 13. Another set of parts were reactors from Vultin, Cheemi's rogue homeworld. The Garadreads tracked Eftie to Vultins, and attacked the city. By the time the reactors were collected, Cheemi was still fighting on his homeworld, while the Garadreads then promptly planet busted Vultins, killing Cheemi and all Tihnies on the planet. The Neoruks then requested that an energy source be connected to the Purge Device. They found out that a Garadread's brain is capable of emitting 600 exawatts of power, which can power the device. Coincidentally, a Garadread by the name od Isadie Tesiot, who is the daughter of Tesiot, wanted to help. She volunteered to be connected to the Purge Device. It actually felt ticklish to her. Then, Eftie asked Isharos that she should talk to him in private. Isharos agreed on this arrangement, while Doctor Whoosie and the Conqrix troop search for the Omega Six hideout. So while the Doctor and the Conqrix search the galaxy for the terrorists, Isharos snuck to a cave, where Eftie arranged her private meeting... ...and stuff happened. Let's leave it at that. Pregnancy When Isharos and Eftie woke up, they dressed up and exited the cave to see an angry Doctor Whoosie telling that their search turned up negative, and that he detected three life signatures. However, Eftie and Isharos told the Doctor that they were the only individuals in the cave. Whoosie then might have realized it was a false alarm, then tells the mated couple they were there for two months. Apparently, a carbon-silicon interaction causes the individuals great exhaustion, and that it was a glitch by the Stabilizers. However, Eftie knows the truth, and tells Isharos something, but before she could say it, the Conqrix troop returns, and delivers an Infestation Pod to Cradgerpy. Eftie groans, and Isharos tells the trooper that Eftie is "per-something" or whatever. The group then looks for the Doctor, and he mentions that the final component is a lifeform with a combination of carbon and silicon compounds. This angers Eftie even further, thinking everyone is dodging her answer, and tells them that the creature they seek is among them. Whoosie yells about what Eftie is talking about, then Eftie slaps Whoosie, telling everyone nearby that she is pregnant! Painfully, Whoosie found out THAT the unborn child was the third life signature, before Eftie finally shot his leg, painfully reminding him not to mess with Eftie. Birth of Dalvix Isharos ran some missions for his friends off-planet, and returned a Vashtarran fruit known as a Pregnut for Eftie. CURT-1N then refines the fruit so Eftie can consume it. Upon consumption, Eftie's pregnancy was immediately hastened, and can feel the baby growing fast. Eftie was teleported by P7YT-H4 to a medical bed. As labor began, Isharos tried to calm her. After a few seconds, Eftie finally gives birth to a boy. Dalvix is born. Mega Evolution of Isharos Dalvix Lunar is now just a baby. Soon after his birth, an Eftievirus shell landed near the station, and threatened to assimilate the planet into Eftievirus. The Conqrix Queen gave Isharos a crystal of Ardoxilixionusite, and Isharos Mega Evolved. Isharos quickly destroyed the Shell, and returned to Eftie, telling her everything is okay, especially since Eftie was sacred of Isharos at first in his Mega Form. Cloning Dalvix Eftie and Isharos decided to clone Dalvix, their son, so they don't have to procreate for another one. They headed to the Conqrix homeworld, where the Conqrix troop activated the Pure Clone Device to clone Dalvix. However, the terrorist cult known as the Omega Six have attacked when the Cloning deactivates the planet's stealth field. The attack was repelled a bit, but the Omega Six eventually defeated the defending forces. Eftie and Isharos look like it is the end. Then, two of the Six, Ajax Otis and Xavider Maderor Death of Ajax After a hard battle, the group was able to stop Ajax, but then she unleashed her Nemletnegite, and Mega Evolved to attack the gang. After a harder battle, Doctor Whoosie was able to arrive and kill Ajax. With Ajax Otis dead, Xavider escaped before he was next for the chopping. Trivia * The idea of Eftie being used to create the Eftievirus (which was previously unnamed) was not thought up by eme12. fungus3 also didn't get permission to have Eftie be the source of the virus. ** fungus3 didn't even get permission to have the Garadreads create the virus. Category:Individuals Category:Spore The Next Level Category:World of Evolutioncraft Category:Omnivore